Legacy ON HOLD until all tributes received
by Youngwriter333
Summary: (SYOT OPEN) The 124th Hunger Games. 12 young men enter.12 young women enter. Only 1 will leave, and be crowned victor. Victor of the brutal onslaught, bloodbath and murdering rampage amongst themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! This is like my first Hunger Games story. Yeah I know these are common and stuff but I'd love to try one. So yeah, this is a SYOT. Please send your PM's in to get your spaces ASAP if you would like one. I'd prefer you to send PM's but if you're a guest write a review if you really have to. It's nothing personal, but I'll be more likely to pick a character from a PM! So yeah guys, This is the Prologue here, just giving you all a taste of my writing "Skill" haha. Onwards!")**

Fear. It is what I wish to strike into the hearts of these worthless drones. Slaves of the Capitol. My slaves. The Hunger Games. It is my weapon, my beast, my huntsman. Each year, children are taken. 24 children are reaped, and only 1 returns. My predecessors failed to accomplish this key rule, but as my first year as president I shall not fail.

President Ronin strides through the corridors of the elegantly decorated Capitol building. His workers lower their heads to him, almost bowing, to which he acknowledges them with a simple glance. Avox, they're even lower than the scum of District 12. Vile creatures, they are. He scowls viciously. Opening a large, golden handled door, he confidently holds out his arms to the table of his most valuable Games co-ordinators.

"Good evening! Welcome, welcome, welcome". His voice booms, a dazzling smile warms the hearts of the room. "So. This is my first Hunger Games, as we all know. I want to make an impression." He begins. "I want this games to go down as the greatest one yet. Who has a bright idea?" he turns to his head game maker.

"How about something filled with fire?" she proposes. Lexi Desperado was appointed Head game-maker the day after President Ronin was appointed President. "like hell?" she adds

"No, I like the idea but not quite... gory enough." He responds. Anybody else?

"Sir, I have an idea." Lexi adds again.

"Go on" he waves away his previous proposition.

"These tributes... They are all children. We should make the arena somewhere they all know. Somewhere they will all have experienced." She states.

"And that would be?" Ronin questions

"A school."

**( So yeah guys, I hope you all liked that short prologue sort of chapter. If you don't like the idea of a school I'd love to here more suggestions for an arena! I was also thinking a mental asylum but I thought it would be too small. Possibly a catacombs type arena too. Let me know what you all think! So yeah this is the form you will have to fill out if you wish to submit your own tribute! Please remember to send it via PM if possible. Also note that the District 10 Male position is already taken!) **

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (Please leave more than one, just by chance the one you want is already taken etc) :

Appearance (For example, Skin tone, Eye colour, Body type and composition):

Personality (Add as much as you wish for this, I'd love to get to know your Tribute and give them a clean or dirty personality and stuff) :

Why they want to win the games:

Hobbies:

History:

Family (please also list their ages and personalities.) :

Friends outside of the games:

Type of person they would ally with:

Where are they in the social ladder? ( Anything between child of an ex peacekeeper or homeless!)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Favourite weapon:

What are their fears?:

Opinion on the games themselves:

Opinion on President Ronin:

Opinion on the District system:

Are they interested in romance?:

Were they chosen or did they volunteer?:

If chosen, what was their initial reaction?:

If volunteered, why?:

Goodbye's (If any):

Interview angle:

What would their main strategy be in training?:

What is their games strategy?

Token:

Anything else you wish to add, please feel free to do so here!:

(**So yeah guys please only submit a maximum of two tributes! If you wish to reserve a place, please let me know. I'll allow you to hold this place for two days MAXIMUM and then your place will be left open again. Sorry!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys! So basically I'm going to write a part two to this prologue, because nobody really seemed to submit any tributes... So just to get the story out there I'm writing another chapter!:D so yeah guys here we go, I hope you enjoy it!)**

President Ronin patrols the laboratory that himself, Lexi Desperado and head of sciences Gael Abeid have spent the last two days in.

"It simply isn't fast enough" Ronin whines.

"But sir, for a creature so... Large. It is impossible to enhance the speed" Gael tries to explain.

"Are you telling me that you are incapable of the task, Abeid?" He turns to face his employee.

"Um. N-no sir. I just need time... Yes. More time" the frantic and grey haired lunatic scrambles nose deep amongst papers. Lexi slowly walks to a re-enforced glass window, and stares inside. Into the eyes of the creature.

"Sir. Do you really think a biologically enhanced super weapon turned demon is exactly fair in the games? I mean the games exist to control the districts, not to strike fear into them" Lexi tries to reason with her president.

"Ah... Young Alexis" Ronin calmly mutters as he strolls towards her. He cups her cheeks with both hands. "I thought you were meant to be intelligent" he says with a sharper and aggressive tone. "You couldn't be more wrong. It is to strike fear into their hearts." He says and spits with rage.

"I agree" Gael says, but it only infuriates the president further.

"And do you know how I'm going to do it?" He asks, but nobody dares to answer. He spins, aggressively pointing to the creature in the enclosure. "With this, my child."

A small and innocent looking child stands firm in the enclosure, staring at the president, with a blank look on her face.

"Feed her" the president says, clicking a button on a remote. A deer carcass is dropped into the enclosure, and the creature slowly walks towards it. The seemingly innocent child falls to her knees, letting out a loud screech, far louder than any heard before. Lexi holds her hands to her ears, but the president remains laughing. Within a matter of seconds, the innocent toddler morphed into an eight foot, snarling lycanthrope.

**(Send in your submissions ASAP. Form is on my profile!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey everybody, I know I keep doing this but I really want to start the story, and without tributes I can't. So I'll be writing a much longer chapter this time, keep the submissions coming guys, I'd like to start by Christmas lol) **

_**Lexi Desperado's POV.**_

I'm glad to see that the President likes the... creation that we made for him. Myself and Gael Abeid, Head of Sciences took a lot of time and effort in our lives to form the demon child. How _dare_ the president question my intelligence? After all, he elected me as Head Gamemaker. I have every right to question _his_ intelligence. The arrogance that he possesses truly impresses me, I could never have imagined such an arrogant, and self imposed fool. But... He is my boss. Of course, I show my respect but if it continues any further I shall have no option but to... leave. Never come back, perhaps betray him.

To acquire the child for our experiment, we snatched the child from an impregnated Avox. She had not been here long, and it would have been useless to terminate the pregnancy, it could have killed the mother too. So, we allowed the best healthcare you can buy for the Avox, and took her child the moment it was declared healthy. Her mother protested, silently of course, but was soon... persuaded to accept her child was gone. Gael injected the child with a newly developed liquid, that boosted an ageing process. The child is a matter of days old, but appears to be a 2 year old girl.

The child, or test subject we should now call her, can now morph into a "Werewolf" if you will whenever it likes. It was never that easy within the first few hours of the process. The subject could only grow to about 5 feet, and develop a slight hairy coat and the teeth grew slightly. 28 hours after the injection and the subject can now reach 8 feet tall, teeth that cut through steel and a beautiful _lust_ for blood.

* * *

><p>I walk toward the titanium cage that the subject is currently being held in. I stand a metre away from the Titanium bars, and the subject turns around to face me. It's eyes are a possessed black, no pupils. It's hair is long, reaching the ground, and is almost as black as her eyes. Her moonlight pale skin gives the effect that the child has been dead for some time. A feature I find rather fun. I stand in my white lab coat, and stand clipboard in hand.<p>

"Transform" I order, but the small girl seems to stare back at me. "Transform" I order again, but again to no success.

I scribble on my clipboard the subjects response. _Negative_.

I press the button that dispenses food into the enclosure. A large carcass of food slides down from the ceiling, but the subject stays staring at me, with eyes that are beginning to intimidate even myself.

"Transform!" I shout at the subject, and it falls to its knees in a howling fit of rage. It's bones begin to crack, and push against the skin as it's whole body. Long and shaggy hairs protrude from all parts of the large figure. As the transformation comes to a close, a bellow can be heard throughout the labs, causing test tubes to shatter. The subject turns to me, and attacks the Titanium bars, causing me to spring backwards in shock. After minutes of snarling and desperate reaching for me, the subject stops. Spins toward the fresh Deer carcass and begins to feed.

* * *

><p>I think the tributes will have great... Fun.<p>

**(Hey, would you look at that, another chapter gone. I hope you all liked it, and I really cannot wait to get started on this story, so get your submissions in! Form and submission list is on my profile, so by all means copy and paste or what have you. As always, much love! -Al.)**


	4. District 10 Reaping

**(Hey guys, So I don't think that I'll wait for a full Tribute list to begin the reapings, I'll just to it in a random order, but name the chapters ETC. Yes! That means that the SYOT is still OPEN until I say otherwise ;). Enjoy! Oh, and make sure to read the A/N at the bottom)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas Bellamy, District 10.<strong>

After a long, hard shift at the farm I look up to the blazing sun above us. Sliding my gloves off, to reveal my shameful deformed hands, it finally hits me. Today, is reaping day. I wipe the sweat from my pale, snow like skin, and it leaves a wet texture upon the palm of my previously dry hands. I stand staring at the gruesome, grotesque and mangled devices. "Lobster boy" and "Freak" are the words that are often used to provoke me. For an apparently attractive young man like myself, it's a damn shame my hands hold me back when it comes to girls. I mean sure, I've had my fair share of girls at parties, but the gloves are always on. _Always. _

However, without the hands, I wouldn't have the circus. Especially Gillian. Gosh, I love that girl. Not in that way, come on. We've known each other since birth, and we've been through everything together. We both attend the circus that is situated next to my Mommas farm. See, like me, she has a physical deformity. Her hands and arms are disproportionate to the rest of her body. Smaller, if you will. But I see her as being different. In a good way! She's my best friend... I'd never want to hurt her.

I leave the farm, and without going back inside the house I go straight to the circus, aware of the reapings approaching. I don't know what I'd do without Gillian... Gillian and I are both 17, meaning both of us has a chance of being chosen. Of course, nobody from our district volunteers. Maybe today could be different? Well, it won't be me!

"Well hey there big fella!" Gil says as I brush open the door, and I see her face light up with glee. She's already in pretty clothes, for the reapings. And I remember I'm not. Oh well, I won't be chosen anyway. Right?

"Hi Gillian!" I say with enthusiasm. I'm nowhere near tired from the hard days work at the farm. I've only just started to work there, since my arrival the farm has not only benefited but I have in turn. I used to be chubby. Husky to an extent. But now, after days of chopping with a sickle, my biceps have become much more toned. I think the rest of my body is catching up too. Who needs normal hands, when I can punch somebody with the same amount of power?

"How was work today?" she asks me, cheerfully. We leave the tent, and walk briskly back to my house, which is just a short walk away.

"Oh you know, same as every other day" I say, anxious to know my fate in the reapings.

"What's wrong?" she quizzes me, looking at me innocently.

"I'm just scared, that's all. I don't want to be chosen." I sigh, before adding " or you. I don't want you to go either."

"We'll be fine, bub." she reassures me, as I enter my house. She stays outside, playing with our horses. I decide to keep my overalls on, my work uniform is better than most clothes in my cupboard upstairs anyway. I run my hair under the cold kitchen tap.

After several minutes of allowing the frozen water to engulf my sweat ridden hair, I look up into the mirror. I see my faint reflection. I hold up my hands, and look at them intently. I shake my head, and change my new focus of attention to my jade green eyes. Hm. Maybe I am a good looking lad? What am I saying... My Momma didn't raise me like that. I shouldn't think such thoughts...

I race out of the front of the house, eager to see my horses. Boy, do I love horses. They're all so cool. Best thing 'bout them is they don't care about my hands. They don't care I'm lobster boy, or a freak. They don't judge me. And I don't judge them.

I lied. I judge them on their eyes. I love the one with blue eyes... Our stallion.

"Hey buddy" I say to Gil, from behind. I stroke the Stallions soft mane. "Hey Rocko." I whisper into his ear, knowing that I shouldn't give them names.

"Hey guys" a faint voice behind me says. I know who it is, but Gillian turns around to see his face.

"Hi Sam" Gil softly replies, she is put off by Sam. I don't like her being around him either. He's my friend, sure, but he's weird. I turn to see his hands covered in blood. He's always in the woods, slaughtering helpless animals for pleasure. We click because we're both weird. Both freaks.

I let Rocko lick my hands. "Bye buddy" I say, for what I didn't know would be the last time.

* * *

><p>Sam, Gil and I split off into different sections. Sam into 15 Males, Gil into 17 Females and myself into 17 Male. As we stand, awaiting for the tributes to be reaped, I hear the insults whispered about my hands. I clench them as best as I possibly can.<p>

"Who the hell just called me a freak?" I spit, frantically turning around to see a guilty face but there are none. "That's what I thought."

"Hello young ladies and young gentlemen of District 10!" A short, grey haired capitol lady exclaims from the stage. "With haste, we shall now proceed with the reaping ceremony of District 10." she announces. She strolls to the boxes for the males, telling us the men shall be reaped first.

She reaches deep into the box, turning the names around as she goes, not looking.

"Lucas Bellamy" She announces. Wow. Poor fella, I think. I'd hate to have to say goodbye to my horses. Or my parents, or my friends if I were hi-

My face flushes with anger, as I realise what the crowd is laughing at. Me. The guy in front of my turns, ferociously laughing in my face. I push him violently, sending him sprawling. I storm up to the stage in a fit of anger. Glaring at every single laughing face in the crowd. As I walk past the 15 males, an arm reaches out to stop me.

"You can do it. Killing easy." Sam says, trying to motivate me. "You're a good person, Lucas. Don't look anybody in the eye when you kill. It'll haunt you forever. You're too good for that." He says, and a peacekeeper pushes me forward with his rifle.

I stand before the large crowd of 12-18 year old kids in District 10. I tear away the gloves from my hands and throw them to the ground with venom. I walk to the peacekeepers, who stand guns in hand with cold faces.

"Take me to where you need to take me."

* * *

><p>I stand alone, staring at the door in the room I shall say my final goodbye's in. It swings open, and I hear my Momma before I see her.<p>

"My baby" she sobs, stumbling into my outstretched arms. "I love you so much" she tells me, and I fight back the tears. No more crying.

"I love you too Momma"

"I want you to take this" she says, thrusting a necklace into my hands, and I tie it around my neck. It has a golden ring attached. My fathers. She never lets it out of her sight. After a few moments of my mother cradling my head to her chest, as I sit down, Gillian and my other friend Frederick enter the room.

Frederick holds Gillian up, she isn't in a fit state to stand. He's 19, and has no reason to be here, it shows our companionship is strong. Gillian and Frederick don't usually get along, so it really is touching to see he is helping her in the time of need. She too, falls into my embrace.

"It's not over yet. I can win" I whisper into her ear, stroking her hair as I did with the Stallion, Rocko. She pulls away, as the Peacekeepers announce we only have a few minutes left.

"Lucas" Frederick says in a calm, monotonous voice tone. Showing his vast control of emotion. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your mom and Gillian. Whatever it takes, brother." he says, and shakes my deformed hand.

"Thank you Frederick." I say, bluntly but with gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Tierza Mae, District 10.<strong>

I run my fingers through my own hair. It's soft, and apparently Blonde. Whatever that is. I will most likely never know, due to being blind. I don't mind. Being 14, I consider myself rather academically advanced for my age. I accepted the fact I would never see my brother's face at age 8. By age 9, I could smell him from upstairs. He tells me that this is special. A talent, that my hearing and sense of smell is much more advanced than others. I believe him.

"Tierza. Aren't you dressed yet?" My brother, Bree, says as he knocks on my door. You would think that a parent would do that. No. I never knew my father, and my Mother died of a sickness. We don't talk about it, but I often sit and think of what my mother would have looked like. I have been blind since birth.

"One minute" I shout back, and pull over my soft jacket. I walk out of my room, knowing the route like the bank of my hand. It's second nature to me, gaining a quick knowledge of my surroundings even though I can't see them. We link arms. He links arms with his little sister, and I link arms with my only friend.

"Come on, lets go get this over with" he says, and I smile warmly at where I imagine his face is. He softly kisses the top of my head.

As we walk, I listen to the wildlife around us. Three medium sized birds around 100 yards away are clearly arguing over something. Probably the female. "Do you hear that?" I ask him, and he seems lost in his own thoughts with misery.

"Huh?" he replies

"Nothing" I reply bluntly. "How far away are we?" I ask him, and he doesn't reply. I can hear the busy murmuring of the crowd in the distance. Possibly 100 metres away.

"You won't be picked. I won't be picked" he says, letting out a long sigh.

"I know. We're safe. Right?" I plead, asking for reassurance.

"Of-course." he responds, softly. I can tell he doesn't know for sure but I keep my trust in him. This is our usual talk on reaping day. Otherwise, we joke on and laugh with each other, and he gives me piggy back rides. Not today.

We reach the large crowd, and he continues to guide me to my age group. 14 Female. When we get there, he turns me around to face him, and brings me in for a hug. "You'll be fine. Good luck. Stay here when it's over" He whispers closely into my ears.

"What colour hair does she have?" I ask him, not knowing what the colour is, I just like to keep a mental score of what colour it is, each year.

"Grey." he replies. "You wouldn't like Grey. You'd like blue"

"Bye Bree."

"Bye Tierza"

* * *

><p>I'm confident in my brother, if he were to be picked. Bree is a large, muscular young man. Far taller than myself, I have to stand on my toes to be able to touch his head. I'm very petite for my age, many girls I have met are much taller. Some people might see it as a weakness, but I don't. It reminds me of impurity, and how with each impurity is a strength. I often tease Bree, saying He's the brute force and I'm the brains and good looks in the household. He's 18, and this is his last year of being picked. Hopefully, I can make it to the 18 mark. I mean, the odds are in my favour.<p>

"Do you think it'll start soon?" the girl stood next to me asks, and I shrug my shoulders.

"Can't see." I reply, and I feel her holding her breath.

"Your blind. I'm so sorry... I had no idea..." she drains

"I'm blind? Oh my god... why did nobody tell me?" I ask her, sarcastically. "Sorry. I know. It's fine, it just means I can smell bacon from far away." I reply, reassuring the girl I am not upset.

"Hello young ladies and young gentlemen of District 10!" the grey haired lady says into the microphone. "With haste, we shall now proceed with the reaping ceremony of District 10." she tells the crowd. I can only assume she is walking toward the box of names now. I can hear her high heels clanging against the metal stage.

"Lucas Bellamy." she announces, and I hear laughter.

I whisper to the girl next to me. "What's so funny" I enquire.

"He's a circus freak." she explains. I have no idea what that is.

"What's that?" I gently ask, she must have forgot about me being blind. Again.

"Sorry. Basically, he has a disability. He isn't like us" she explains.

"Then why are people laughing? Why don't we make him one of us..." I ask, and she doesn't reply.

I hear the sound of clothes hitting metal. Did Lucas take his socks off, and throw them onto the stage? No. Cannot be socks. Gloves! Gloves. Must have been gloves.

"Well. Lucas Bellamy, Male tribute for District 10 has now entered the farewell rooms. Any family members or close friends may leave to say goodbye _after_ the female announcement." she explains. Her tone is sharp. She sounds ugly. She sounds like an ugly person. She is from the capitol, after all.

"Now, for the ladies." she says, and I can hear the rustling of paper in the box from where I stand. My heart is in my mouth. "Tierza Mae" she announces, and I immediately bite down on my tongue.

"No!" I hear Bree shout from a distance. "No! This can't happen! You can't do this! She's _blind_!" he screams, and I can hear the peacekeepers beating him. I hear the faint growl. A word I have never heard before. "Bastards".

"Tierza Mae." A deep, male voice says from right next to me. I stand next to the long aisle.

"Yes" I say, croaking through stress of battling the tears.

"Oh my god..." the girl next to me says.

"Come with me" the peacekeeper orders. I stand still. I feel the girl slip in between myself and the armed man.

"You can't do this." she tells him, angrily. She has such determination for somebody my age. The whole crowd begins to boo, and chant my name. They support me.

"Move or I shall shoot you where you stand, girl." he barks at her.

She doesn't move.

I push past her, and walk down he aisle. Without the warm arm of my brother, or the cold gun pointing me in the back.

* * *

><p>I am lead into a room, and a lady who does not speak guides me into a chair. I sit, and wait for my brother to join me. After a short wait, the door slams open, and his heavy feet drag over to me.<p>

"Bree" I cry, allowing the tears to drown my clouded eyes.

"We haven't long" he says. " I love you so much, Ti" he says, and wraps his arms around my neck, stroking my soft hair like I was doing this morning.

"I love you Bree." I say in return.

" I want to volunteer, but they wont let me." he tells me, and I furiously shake my head.

"No. No you can't. I need you here, alive. Please" I beg, and fall to me knees. I feel him slide to the floor with me. He cradles my head onto his chest, like a father would to a young child. That's what he is to me. A father, and I am his small and innocent daughter.

"I don't want to die..." I weep, barely audible through the crying.

"You won't I believe in you. If you just hide..." Bree says, now crying too. I've never heard him cry before.

"No. I was never meant for this life anyway, Bree. We both know that" I tell him, and I hear the door open again. Bree sits up.

"Time's up" the familiar deep voice tells my brother.

"No. No it isn't. One more minute" he tells the peacekeeper.

"I can give you 30 seconds" he says, now kind. At least he can now show remorse.

Bree helps me up, and wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"Just hide. You can do this... Stick with Lucas. He seems like a good guy. Try and talk to him... Make friends-"

"Bye bree. I love you, always will, brother" I interrupt him.

"Bye Ti. I love you sis..." he says.

"We leave now" the peacekeeper tells us, and I hear him sniff a tear back.

"No!" Bree shouts, and the man calls for backup. The last time I hear my brother, he is shouting murderous threats to grown men, armed with guns.

**(Hey guys! The first reapings are now completed. I hope you all enjoyed them! Now, I'm going to propose questions at the end of each chapter. They will all be worth a certain amount of points, and before the tributes are put into the games I will publish a list of items you can donate for your characters! I think most of you know the drill by now... It's been done before haha. Write a review with your answers! Oh, and keep track of your own points, I won't have a chance of being able to do it by myself xD. **

**Q1. Write your opinions on both tributes. Lucas and Tierza, and state your favourite and why.**

**Q2. In the previous chapter, we were introduced to the "Muttations" of my story. Write a response on how you feel of the Test subject! 1 point.**

**BONUS QUESTION: What's your favourite song? **

**So yeah guys, I hope you enjoyed the first reapings! Tomorrow I SHOULD upload the reapings for District 7. Keep the submissions coming and the tremendous amount of support coming! There are still 10 spots left! The tribute list is on my profile. Bye!)**

"_You, me or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life._

_But it ain't about how hard you hit._

_It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward_

_It's about how much you can take and keep moving forward!"_

_Rocky Balboa. _


End file.
